Be C - Be J - Be V
by D.Kid
Summary: Vi est amoureuse de Caitlyn. Cette dernière est amoureuse de Jinx. Mais Jinx déteste Vi et adore la torturer... Mais tout dérape quand son nouveau jouet n'est autre que Caitlyn elle même. Rated M pour Viol et Language. Yuri 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Refouler ses sentiments.

-C'est bon Vi, merci de ton aide. Murmura une voix doucereuse.

Encore ensorcelée par le timbre si tendre et autoritaire en même temps de sa shérif préférée, la jeune Piltover gantée ne réagit point à la situation. Caitlyn tourna la tête et haussa les sourcils, surprise de l'inactivité de sa partenaire.

-Vi ? Tenta t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Ah ! Cait ! Euh, désolée ! Je pensais à quelque chose. Fit la femme, gênée.

La brune soupira allègrement et enfila le reste de sa combinaison. Il lui était quasi impossible d'accrocher cette fichue sangle dans son dos toute seule et à chaque fois, elle devait demander de l'aide à l'autre rigolote. Ce qui ne manquait pas de l'embêter au plus profond d'elle même. Tandis que Vi se relevait déjà, s'époussetant maladroitement, Caitlyn croisa ses bras contre son torse observant la fine bruine qui menaçait d'épouser l'atmosphère d'ici peu.

-Tu pensais à Jinx, c'est ça ?

Surprise, Vi resta sans voix, les yeux bouillant d'une haine nouvelle.

-Je te comprends Vi. Moi aussi je pense à elle...

Soudainement, la voix de la shérif se brisa lentement, comme ci ce qu'elle venait de dire lui brûlait la gorge à un tel point qu'elle ne voulait même pas le prononcer. Caitlyn grogna de rage et abattit son poing contre le mur en bois.

-Je pense à elle nuit et jour cette petite chienne de Zaun !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shérif, nous l'aurons. Déclara Vi en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa préférée.

-Je me sens déjà prête.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir ! Osa la femme aux cheveux rose avec un large sourire malicieux.

-Je sais. Elle a eut l'audace d'enflammer ma maison et malheureusement, je me retrouve à dormir chez toi.

-Je serai douce comme ton époux !

Les joues rouges, Caitlyn frappa Vi violemment, cette dernière esquivant de justesse le coup. Vi se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de reculer contre le mur.

-C'est bon, tout doux ma Belle Shérif, je vais castrer du méchant et faire une ronde, tu viens avec moi ?

-Va plutôt récurer le sol de l'atelier que tu as encrassé de suie ! Gronda Caitlyn.

-C'est un bon conseil, mais je n'ai pas très envie. Bye bye !

-Vi !

Trop tard. La porte se ferma dans un bruit étouffé et claqua contre ses gongs. Une minute plus tard, Vi déambulait dans les rues de Piltover, le visage fermé, les yeux rivés vers le ciel tandis qu'au poste, Caitlyn ne cessait de marteler le mur à répétition, des larmes de rage brûlant sa peau. Une seule question parcourait leurs êtres en ce moment et c'était sans aucun doute cette dernière, « Qu'est ce que je ressens exactement pour elle? ».

Après quelques heures à zigzaguer dans les ruelles, Vi n'avait plus l'ambition de trouver quiconque pour aller contre l'ordre. La population était au plus calme, personne ne se plaignait, à vrai dire il y avait aussi ce déluge orageux qui devait y être pour quelque chose. Comme si les brigands avaient eut peur de la pluie comme des animaux effrayés préférant se réfugier dans leurs terriers. Vi n'y était pas pour grand chose et sa ronde ne faisait que l'ennuyer. Après avoir réfléchis pendant ces dernières heures, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose ; ses sentiments. Plus le temps passait, plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour la belle shérif se renforcait. D'abords, Vi avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'amitié ou même d'admiration.. Mais il n'en était rien. La voix, les gestes, l'odeur et la personnalité de la brune l'emportaient dans des méandres infinis. Dès qu'elle la voyait, elle se sentait transportée, transis dans un monde doux et chaleureux sans aucun microbe a éliminer pour le bien de la population. Car juste elle, aurait comptée dans ce monde, juste la protection de Caitlyn. Pourtant, Vi s'était aussi rendue à l'évidence, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Caitlyn ne la voyait pas comme elle la voyait, ce regard, ces attentions... Non. Elle les gardait pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont Vi ignorait l'identité mais savait qu'il existait. La jeune femme rajusta ses poings mécaniques et soupira, observant l'heure au même moment.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Le chemin du retour fut plus long que prévu, les intempéries, l'eau bloquant les ponts et les ruelles, tout allait contre sa marche. Trempée jusqu'aux os, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à taper contre la porte du poste quand elle vit deux ombres fugaces se déplacer à l'intérieur de façon très... suspectes. Sans hésiter, Vi fracassa la porte et plongea sur la silhouette qui ne lui était pas si inconnue.

-Jinx ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le rire démoniaque de sa rivale quand celle-ci disparut par une ouverture creusée dans le mur opposé.

-Poursuis la ! Brailla la voix brisée et haletante de Caitlyn.

Pendant une seconde, Vi fut tenter de lui obéir et de se jeter à la poursuite de leur ennemis, cependant, le ton plaintif employé par la shérif fini de la persuader, il c'était passé quelque chose. Vi jura et se rapprocha de l'interrupteur mais elle fut interrompu par le gémissement de sa belle. Elle finit son action et s'empressa de rejoindre la brune, adossée contre le mur. Son visage rougis caractérisait plus la gêne qu'une autre sensation. Quand Vi s'approcha pour observer l'état de Cait, celle-ci la repoussa sans ménagement.

-Laisse moi.

-Mais attend Cait, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-JE T AI DIS DE ME LAISSER ! Hurla t-elle.

C'est alors que Vi remarqua les traces bleutés sur le cou de sa belle. Sans se préoccuper de la surprise de la brune, Vi souleva son menton et son propre visage se décomposa sous la surprise.

-Qu'est ce que...?

Caitlyn s'empressa de poser une main hésitante sur les suçons qu'elle avait au cou. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour mettre hors d'elle l'ancienne délinquante. Vi ferma les poings et serra les dents quand Cait prit la parole.

-Elle... Je me douchais quand elle a surgit et m'a plaqué au mur, le temps que je comprenne qu'il s'agissait de cette Zaun, elle m'a menacée de sa mitraillette et m'a fait me rhabiller pour m'amener ici... Quand j'ai franchis la porte... Elle m'a attrapé et m'a fait ça. Je n'avais jamais vu de regard aussi... Aussi malsain. Je dois la tuer. C'est une humiliation.

Mais alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle ne put empêcher de ressentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur atroce remontait et Jinx avait dut comprendre ce qu'il en était, sinon, elle l'aurait tuée ce soir. Vi attrapa aussitôt ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Viens, on va chez moi.

Sa voix était dure et sans sympathie pourtant, cela ne sembla guère gêner la brune. Au contraire, le regard brillant de Caitlyn se fit vorace, elle attrapa son arme préférée et accrocha son étoile de Shérif.

-Si je la croise sur le chemin, je la lapide comme un vulgaire...

Vi n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle marchait déjà dans la rue, le regard enflammé. Jinx savait pour elle. Jinx savait qu'elle aimait Caitlyn. Voilà pourquoi, avec les suçons, elle avait écrit et marqué sur la peau de sa bien aimée; « Vi ».

-C'est bon Cait, tout est ok ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me faire tuer dans une salle de bain fermée à clé et gardée par ta personne.

-O-On ne sait jamais. Bredouilla Vi.

Un silence gênant s'installa lorsque la voix de la brune brisa le silence.

-Merci Vi, j'étais un peu dans la merde.

-C'est normal... Jinx est notre ennemi après tout.. Et-Woah !

Vi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard perdu de Caitlyn qui tenait d'une main fébrilement la poignée de la porte et montrait de l'autre son cou.

-V-v-v-v-v-v-Vi ? P-p-p-pourquoi elle-elle a écrit ça sur mon cou ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Aussitôt, son acolyte bondit sur ses pieds ne pouvant dissimuler les rougeurs grandissantes.

-C'était sûrement.. Une façon de.. de... De _nous_ provoquer ?!

Caitlyn marqua une pause et observa la jeune femme en face d'elle. Vi était ravissante. Un corps bien formé, un regard pénétrant, même allant jusqu'à la couleur extraordinaire de ses cheveux. Elle avait tout pour etre la plus grande délinquante du monde, pourtant, elle était devenu une héroïne et ça lui avait donné cet air sure d'elle, inflexible. Mais avec le temps, Cait n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir le changement radical de personnalité. Vi n'osait plus la regarder quand elle faisait quelque chose qui allait dans le sens de la nudité. Elle était devenue trop protectrice. Quand Cait recevait des cadeaux d'admirateurs secrets, elle était inapprochable et invivable jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Bref, Vi agissait bizarrement. Pourtant, Cait avait des doutes et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le vérifier. Elle déclara en soupirant.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, tu viens te doucher avec moi ?

C'était osé. Très. Elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup de chose. Pourquoi ne pas demander simplement « Vi, m'aimes-tu ? »? Parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse concrète mais quelque chose de sarcastique. Vi était comme ça. La femme gantée étrangla un hoquet de surprise et secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-N-non ! Pourquoi je viendrai avec toi ? Je ne me baigne pas avec les brunes ! Je suis une rose moi !

-Arrête un peu, je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de dormir et si tu vas te doucher après, tu vas encore prendre des heures a nettoyer tes gants, je ne supporterai pas ce boucan infernal.

Quand Vi se tut, Caitlyn savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et enleva ce qui lui restait de tissu, à savoir, sa serviette de bain. Vi n'était pas encore entrée, elle se déshabillait lentement dans la cuisine, son cœur explosant sa cage thoracique. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, souffla doucement pour se calmer et pénétra dans la pièce ou l'atmosphère, brûlante, emprisonnait dans ses bras une brume d'eau chaude s'envolant vers le plafond. Cette dernière ne cachait qu'en partie les formes de la brune et Vi sentit son corps défaillir. Une envie soudaine d'une proximité la força à se rapprocher de Caitlyn mais, au dernier moment elle se retint, se pinçant les lèvres. Caitlyn se tourna alors vers elle et elle sentit l'espace d'un instant cette même envie émaner de son corps. Pourtant, elle ne bougea point, attendant une action. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle tentait de faire faire Vi, elle voulait la piéger... Comme on piège un malfrat en infraction. La jeune femme ne tint plus très longtemps. Dans un seul élan d'affection, Vi attrapa la taille de Caitlyn et colla son corps à celle de son aimée. Elle se pencha et lui déroba ses lèvres avec amour. Face au baiser, Cait ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Après tout, il était si agréable... Il faisait tant voyager... Vi ne se recula que pour reprendre un peu d'air mais ce fut Caitlyn qui combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait, ce qui manqua de tuer la vigilance de Vi. Alors qu'elle considérait cela comme un feu vert, la Shérif posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire et la détacha de son étreinte. Confuse, Vi observa Cait et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Tu es amoureuse de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Cait... Tu...

-Es tu amoureuse de moi, Vi ? La coupa t-elle en serrant les dents.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux au sol, l'eau perlant sur son corps, voilant son évidente défaillance.

-Je le suis. Avoua t-elle.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça mais je savais que tu n'allais pas me le dire. Pardon Vi, tu restes tout de même mon acolyte.

Caitlyn passa une main sur la joue de la belle femme et quitta la salle de bain.

Lorsque Vi sortit de la salle de bain, Caitlyn remuait dans le grand lit en osier dans la pièce d'à coté, gênée par les rayons du soleil matinal. La jeune femme avait le visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient cernés d'un noir si obscur qu'on eut cru qu'elle avait prit un bain de charbon. Vi se dirigea mollement vers la cuisine, le pas traînant, nue. Elle attrapa un vieux t-shirt au passage qu'elle revêtit par dessus sa tenue d'Ève et se cloua devant les fourneaux. Un bon petit déjeuner la remettrait d'aplomb. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les œufs pour son omelette, elle sentit un regard lourd peser sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais ce dernier se fit de plus en plus insistant. Elle finit par se retourner, accablée de tristesse vers la jeune shérif qui la fixait, assise en tailleur et pyjama blanc.

-Il est encore tôt, on commence notre journée cet après midi.. Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu dormir ? Tu auras besoin d'être en forme pour coffrer Jinx.

Vi fronça les sourcils et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Caitlyn. Elle savait très bien que Vi avait ce nouveau tic de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était nerveuse ou qu'elle bouillait de tristesse... Comme maintenant.

-Allez, viens Vi. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Je ne suis donc rien de plus que ton assistante ? Ton vulgaire chien qui obéit à tes ordres ?! Le poste par ci, le poste par la... Si j'avais su je ne serai jamais devenu qui je suis maintenant. J'aurais préféré crever en prison ! Marmonna t-elle.

A ces mots, Caitlyn se leva et se posta devant Vi, soutenant ton regard. Soudainement, elle la gifla et lui attrapa le poignet. Sans un mot, elle jeta Vi sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle. L'ancienne délinquante était totalement perdue. Elle ne ressentait que la morsure de la gifle de Caitlyn.

-Tu n'es pas mon chien. Tu es mon amie. Et si je te donne des ordres, c'est parce que je suis ton supérieur. Arrête un peu de faire une psychose sur le poste, si tu veux partir, et bien part !

-Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Cracha aussitôt Vi en tentant de se relever.

Mais Caitlyn la cloua au lit en maintenant ses poignets. La proximité de leurs visages ne fit qu'empirer une seconde fois la situation et tel une envie incontrôlable, Caitlyn embrassa son assistante. Doucement d'abord, puis, la température grimpa d'un cran et le baiser se fit plus provocateur, charnel, passionnel. Comme si son propre corps la poussait à s'approprier Vi pour la faire sienne mais au fond, Caitlyn ressentait bien autre chose, un manque. Une autre personne lui manquait, cette personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle haïssait, cette personne si proche de Vi... Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle agissait par défaut sans prendre en considération les sentiments de sa seconde, Caitlyn se retira et se posa sur le bord du lit.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça Cait... Je ne comprends pas... Tu aimes me faire souffrir ? Demanda Vi, désemparée.

-Non.. Non Vi ! Ne crois pas ça... C'est juste que.. Tu lui ressembles tellement que... Je suis un peu perdue.. J'ai envie de la tuer.. Mais je suis amoureuse.. Et toi tu m'offres tant de choses que j'en viens à te désirer toi et non elle.

Ce fut comme un coup de marteau, Vi piquée au vif se releva, les yeux exorbités.

-A-A-Attend Cait... Tu n'es pas amoureuse de...

-Si, Vi... Je suis amoureuse de cette pute de Zaun... J'aime Jinx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Et faire des bêtises

-Jinx..? Non. Tu ne peux pas aimer notre ennemi.. CAIT PUTAIN !

-Je suis désolée Vi... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu. Moi aussi ça me fout folle de rage, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je déteste cette sensation putain...

-Jinx... Toi... Tu aimes Jinx... Mais si... C'est... Ah bordel !

Vi envoya son poing contre son matelas et le martela de coup. Les larmes lui roulaient sur les joues et finissaient leur course sur son t-shirt, le mouillant sans préavis. Alors que Caitlyn s'avançait pour dire quelque chose, elle reçu un message d'urgence. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et elle fixa Vi.

-Vi. On a du travail. On.. On peut mettre ça de coté pour le moment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'adresse c'est...

Vi ouvrit les yeux, du sang coulait devant ses yeux et formait une cascade rougeâtre qui l'empêchait de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, une voix brisa le silence.

-Hahaha ! Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ma P'tite Vi ! J'attendais tellement ce moment ! Ne m'en veux pas trop hein ! J'ai un peu brisé ton toit aussi.. Enfin, c'est pas grave ça.

-Jinx... Bredouilla la femme.

-Bon bon. On va s'amuser, ouvre bien les yeux, encore un peu.. voilà ! C'est par-fait comme ça !

La jeune Zaun sauta d'un pied à l'autre, excitée comme une puce, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Vi examina lentement la pièce, elle était vide mis à part une porte en fer, un écran, elle – attachée sur une chaise – et Jinx.

-Voila, voilà, tu vas profiter du spectacle ! Tadaaa !

Jinx saisit une télécommande et alluma la télévision. Sur l'écran, il n'était pas difficile de voir Caitlyn étendue sur un lit, nue. A ce spectacle, une terreur glacé s'empara de Vi.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?! JINX. LACHE LA.

-Tu es mignonne Vi. Qu'est ce que tu dis déjà ? « C'est dommage... J'ai deux poings et vous n'avez qu'un nez ? »... Laisse moi modifier, « C'est dommage.. J'ai deux mains et elle n'a qu'un.. »

-TA GUEULE. Hurla Vi hors d'elle. Si tu la touches, je te déboîtes la nuque et te foutrai l'épée de Demacia dans le cul jusqu'à la gorge. NE LA TOUCHE PAS.

-Moi, ma petite Vi, j'aime détruire ce que je touche.

Jinx émit un rire jaune et ferma la porte. Enchaînée, Vi essaya en vain de se détacher mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et elle dut alors suivre la scène la plus terrible de toute sa vie.

Jinx sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au lit ou elle se coucha sur Cait qui était nue. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent quand ses yeux se voilèrent de haine.

-Jinx ? Tu vas me le payer !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la frapper, la Zaun se pencha vers elle et lui déroba ses lèvres. Caitlyn ne put s'empêcher de gémir de surprise, une partie d'elle brûlant de désir.

-J-Jinx...

Pour unique réponse, la jeune femme lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa une seconde fois, mêlant cette fois-ci sa langue à celle de la shérif. Le ballet était si incroyable que Caitlyn en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Sans réfléchir, étourdis par les sensations tant désirées, la brune attrapa la nuque de Jinx pour approfondir l'étreinte. Mais Jinx ne semblait pas de cet avis, elle n'avait pas envie de faire mumuse à la petite amoureuse transis qui faisait sa première fois, non, elle avait juste envie d'entendre Vi crier de souffrance, quitte à entendre Caitlyn hurler de plaisir. Les deux allaient de paires. Alors que Caitlyn s'attardait dans son baiser tant désiré, les mains de la Zaun se perdirent sur les seins de la dénudée. Jinx s'amusait à malaxer adroitement les tétons de son amante pour l'entendre gémir doucement. Elle savait déjà que Vi était dans tout ses états.

-Jinx... Tu...

La Zaun ne répondit pas parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait gacher son image. Si elle venait à parler, elle aurait injurié la Shérif. Sans douceur, ses doigts parcoururent les formes délicieuses de la brune et elle lui fit écarter les jambes.

-N-Non, attend Jinx, je ne me sens pas prête.

Le regard fou que lui lança la Zaun finit de convaincre Caitlyn, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la femme qu'elle aime se perdre dans les méandres de son intimité.

-J-Jinx... A-Arrete...Mmmh. Je.. Je..

Soudainement, la porte voltigea dans la salle et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Jinx se releva, las, et observa sa très aimée Vi. La femme de Piltover brûlait de rage. Tout son corps dégageait une haine sans précédent et ses yeux n'étaient plus habité par la raison mais par la violence. Elle tenait en joue Jinx avec le fusil de chasse de Caitlyn.

-Jinx. Tu m'as bien eu jusqu'au bout. A présent, c'est fini.

Vi appuya sur la détente et rata de peu la future détenue. Cette dernière lui ota le fusil d'un coup de pied puis attrapa la nuque de Vi et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Brusquement perdue, Vi recula. Jinx venait de l'embrasser.

-Bon. J'ai fini de m'amuser, on se retrouve dans un autre monde !

La jeune Zaun dégaina sa mitraillette qu'elle posa sur sa tempe et sous les regards effarés des deux autres, elle appuya sur la détente.

-Vi ? Vi ! Putain, debout !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et observa Caitlyn confuse. Paniquée, elle la ramena contre elle et hoqueta.

-Oh mon dieu, tu es en vie !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que je suis en vie ! Allez, sort de la douche, tu y a passé la nuit, tu m'as fais super peur.

-J'ai juste fais un cauchemar..

-Hey...

Caitlyn releva la tête de l'ancienne délinquante et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est moi qui me suit fait violer par le mal, mais ça fait quelques mois maintenant et tu y penses toujours.

Vi soupira puis se mit à sourire faiblement.

-Oui, maintenant, c'est fini.

Caitlyn allait lui répondre lorsqu'une ombre à nattes passa sur le mur. Elle eut un sourire forcé, se leva, et arma son fusil de chasse.

-Pas vraiment en fait...

FIN.


End file.
